Replacement
by xXxLolliPopKidxXx
Summary: What if Sadie decided to quit TDI when Katie got eliminated. What happens when Chris gets a new camper for the Bass? What drama will arise? Check it out! Duncan X Courtney. Courtney X OC. Rated T for language. Chappie 4 is up!
1. Matthew?

A/N: Hey! This MunkEGurl17 this my first fic hope you like it!

………………………………...

"B-but I totally can't live without Katie,'" sobbed Sadie.

"Y-yeah I totally can't live without Sadie either," whined Katie.

"But.." said Chris. They started to scream. The Killer Bass and Chris covered their ears.

"Just let them both go already," said Duncan. The members of the Killer Bass nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay you guys can both go," said Chris. Sadie and Katie merrily skipped to the Boat of Losers.

Chris turned to the Killer Bass and said, "Since Sadie quit you guys will get a new member tomorrow."

They all nod. " I wonder who are new member will be," says Bridgette. As they walk to the cabin. "Me too," says Courtney.

………………………………...

_The Next Day_

"Good morning campers," says Chris through the speakers, "report to the dining hall for breakfast."

The camper scrambled into their clothes and headed for the hall. When everyone was seated Chris spoke.

He said, " Okay campers since Sadie quit Total Drama Island to be with Katie the Bass will get a new camper."

"You guys will get a few extra days till the challenge while the Bass break their new camper in."

Everyone cheered . "Okay now Bass report to the Dock of Shame for your new camper while the Gophers go back to there cabins."

………………………………...

_On the dock (Courtney's POV)_

I waited on the docks with everyone else. Soon I saw the Boat of Losers coming into my view.

"Bass, here is your new camper Matthew." said Chris.

My heart skipped a beat. No, no way it was the same guy I thought I mean there allot of guys named guys named Matthew.

_A huge groups of kids crowded around us. "I can't believe you cheated on me with her." I said in a quiet voice but it was so quiet everyone could here me. "I didn't kiss her she kiss her she kissed me," he argued. "Yeah, and she MADE you make out with her I bet it was torture for you.'" I scowled at him. " You are such a pig ." I kneed him in his balls he fell over. I stalked away. _It couldn't be HIM. The boat came closer. It looked like him I froze . I had to do something. Crap. I didn't want to face him. Run. Nope, way to conspicuous . Hide. Yup, brilliant. I looked around for a place to hide . Next to me stood Duncan. Good enough I thought. He was tall enough to cover me. I slipped behind him. I heard someone step on to the dock. I peeked over his shoulder. Yup, it was him. Unfortunately Duncan noticed me clinging to his shoulder.

He grinned and said, " Princess this isn't really the time for hugging."

" Oh shut up," I snap back. I instantly regretted this.

"Courtney?" I hear Matthew say. Crap.

He grabs my hand and pulls me into a huge hug. Double Crap. Everyone's staring I feel like kicking him again.

"What's up Court ," he whispers in my ear.

"Why are you here," I ask him rudely.

"No, hello Court," he grinned.

"Answer my question," I say gritting my teeth.

"To spend time with my favourite girlfriend," he says.

"Then go find her she's definitely not here." I snap.

He grins at me. "Get off me you LOSER!" I say pushing him off me.

I turn and stalk of but before that I hear a splash satisfied I return to my cabin.

………………………………...

_On the docks (Bridgette's _POV)

(Same scene different POV)

I watch the new camper step on to the docks. His name is Matthew. He is kinda cute. Sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, He's wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. I hear Duncan and Courtney arguing . Typical. I ignore this until Matthew says, "Courtney." Then he takes a step forward grabs Courtney's hand. He pulls her to him so they are hugging. I feel my eyes grow wide I'm not the only one everyone is practically staring.

Chris whispers," Hey Camera Crew are you getting this." I look over at Duncan he looks like someone slapped him. I hear Matthew and Courtney whispering I look over at them . Courtney looks pissed at whatever Matthew is saying. In a flash Courtney pushes Matthew into the water calling him a loser. She walks off. I look to see Matthew is okay.

He shakes his head grins and says, "Same old Courtney."

I go off to find Courtney. My first thought this is why they call it Total Drama Island

………………………………...

Thx. For reading. Plz review so I can post the next chapter. C ya.

-MunkEGurl17


	2. StoryTime

A/N: Hey MunkEGurl17 here! THX for the reviews. I didn't think I'd get that many. Hope you like this chapter! PLZ R&R **Warning: Slight cussing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

………………………………...

_Killer Bass: Girls Cabin_

"Why … the … hell … is … HE … here!" screamed a frustrated Courtney between punches.

"Chill, Courtney I think your pillow has had enough," said Bridgette from the door way.

Courtney looks up her face is red from frustration, anger, and embarrassment. Quickly she regains her composure. Sitting up and crossing her legs. She lets out a huge a sigh.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

"Its okay, replies Bridgette, "But what's between you and Matthew."

"Well we used to go out but, we broke up a few weeks before THIS started," said Courtney.

"Oh, he dumped you," concluded Bridgette. Courtney glared at her.

"No, I dumped him," said Courtney scathingly.

"Then why do YOU hate HIM so much," asked Bridgette.

Courtney pondered whether to tell Bridgette.

"It's a long story," sighed Courtney. Motioning Bridgette to sit next to her.

"I have all the time in the world," said Bridgette taking the seat.

………………………………...

_Killer Bass: Boys Cabin_

Meanwhile in the boys cabin. Duncan had decided to take a walk. As soon as he left the guys were all over Matthew.

"Dude, your in dangerous territory flirting with Courtney and all." stated D.J.

"Totally your lucky Duncan hasn't beat the crap out of you yet," agreed Geoff.

"Why would he beat me up? Don't tell me he has a thing for Courtney," said Matthew sceptically.

"They sorta have a thing." defended Geoff.

"Sorta?" Questioned Matthew with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway what up with you and Courtney anyways?" asked Harold.

"We went out, we broke up," said Matthew with a shrug.

"That's all?" enquired Tyler.

"Yeah." said Matthew.

………………………………...

D.J. Confessional Cam

"That dude is dead."

………………………………...

Geoff Confessional Cam

"Bah-bye Matthew."

………………………………...

Matthew Confessional Cam

"Those guys creep me out." "They keep telling me I'm dead meat." "This Duncan guy doesn't need to worry I'm not here to win back Courtney."

Somewhat evil grin

………………………………...

_Killer Bass: Girls Cabin_

"Okay Bridgette this is what happened"

_Courtney sighed as she walked be the art room. The sounds coming from the other side were probably some kids stealing supplies again and as class presidents she decided to investigate. She walked in on a couple making out. Ooops. _

"_Hey, you guys can't be in he…," she trailed off when the couple faced her. It was her boyfriend , Matthew, and the school slut , Janet._

_Her mind went blank, then a rage filled her. She was tempted to kick Matthews ass. Resisting temptation she stormed out. Matthew followed her. _

"_Courtney wait," said Matthew. He grabbed her hand . She stopped and took a breath. _

"_Let go of me ,"she spat. He shook his head he was out of things to say he couldn't get out of this one._

"_I said get the hell away from me," she screamed. Kids had begun to watch them._

_Soon a huge groups of kids crowded around them as the argument grew heated._

"_I can't believe you cheated on me with her." Courtney said in a quiet voice but it was so quiet everyone could here her. "I didn't kiss her she kiss her she kissed me," Matthew argued. _

"_Yeah, and she MADE you make out with her I bet it was torture for you.'" she scowled at him. " You are such a pig ." she Kneed him in his soft spot he fell over. She stalked away. Suddenly she stopped turned and walked back to him. He was kneeling on the floor. _

"_And in case you haven't noticed we are so over!" she said acidly. _

"And that's what happened," finished Courtney

"_Wow," _whispered Bridgette."So do you think he's here to win you back." asked Bridgette.

"Probably not, knowing him he probably wants revenge or something stupid like that," said Courtney.

"Why would he want revenge?" asked Bridgette.

"Well, this incident sorta made him the most unpopular kid in school." said Courtney.

"How?" questioned Bridgette.

"It's a long story but basically all the girls took my side, all the guys with girlfriends took my side because they afraid they would get dumped, and the guys without girlfriends took my side to get girlfriends." sighed Courtney, "And the rumours that spread were that I caught Matthew with the lunch lady and then beat the crap out of him."

"Wow," was all she could say.

………………………………...

Bridgette Confessional Cam

"That was one weirdly weird story I didn't know whether to pity Courtney or to laugh at that stupid jerk Matthew." "But I know why she hates him so much it makes a lot more sense now, Courtney told me I can't tell anybody about her and Matthew." "I wonder why."

………………………………...

Lunch

The Gophers piled into the Mess Hall for lunch. They were eager to see the new camper. Soon the Bass arrived as soon as they entered the Hall tension filled the air. Everyone was stiff and quiet on the Bass side. The first word spoken was by Bridgette.

"Jerk," she muttered staring straight at Matthew. He grinned then turned and spoke to Courtney.

"I see you've shared IT with Bridgette," said Matthew.

"So what if I have," Courtney said stiffly. While Bridgette stared at Matthew.

The boys looked lost. The Gopher looked even more lost.

"Just asking no need to get all defensive," said Matthew.

"I wouldn't need to get defensive if you'd quit pissing me off," said Courtney her voice rising.

The whole hall was hushed.

"And Princess bites," said a mildly amused Duncan. She glared at him.

Matthew laughed. "Careful she stings too," he said acidly.

She flicked him off and said, "At least I never made out with the lunch lady."

Matthew turned red. He hated that rumour the most.

"You little bitc.." he started to say.

"Dude this is a FAMILY show," interrupted Chris.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Courtney smirked and left. A giggling Bridgette followed.

The rest of the Bass were snickering quietly as Matthew turned to leave.

The Gopher looked stunned. Chris saw their expressions.

"This is nothing," said Chris," You should of seen them down at the docks."

………………………………...

Gwen Confessional Cam

"That thing down at the Mess Hall was weird." "Maybe it's me but I think everyone one on the Bass hates Matthew or something." "Can't blame them though something's weird with that guy."

………………………………...

A/N: THX for reading hope you liked it. Please review.

-MunkEGurl17


	3. Jealous?

A/N: Hola people. My new chappie is up enjoy.

P.S. Visit my profile and check out the poll concerning the fic.

………………………………...

Courtney Confessional Cam

"That was horrible." "Only Matthew could make a big scene out of a small argument." "Today was hell and this has been only the first day with Matthew here." "It feels like a day to many." I just wish the next few days don't turn out like this."

………………………………...

_Two days later_

Unfortunately, her wish didn't some true. Well, it sort of did. No fights broke out but the bass cabins were filled with tension. The campers were at breakfast when Chris appeared with his faithful camera crew.

"What's up with the cameras, you said we'd have a few extra days till the next challenge," said a very irritated Heather.

"Well, about that I lied," he said with a happy grin. Someone threw some glop - I mean their "breakfast" at him. He dodged it.

"Your challenge begins tomorrow morning so be ready." he said as he exited the mess hall with his camera crew. Everyone continued breakfast dreading tomorrow like usual.

………………………………...

_Killer Bass: Girl Cabin_

Courtney sat on her bed contemplating her problem. Problem numero uno was Matthew of course. How could she get him to leave? If he was to get voted off they needed to lose the challenge. No way was she losing. She had no evil schemes. This kind of job was for people like….. Heather! Was she desperate enough to grovel at Heathers feet? Never! Who else could she turn to? Bridgette. No, she was way too nice. Duncan. He popped into her head. He was plenty evil and devious. Maybe this just might work.

………………………………...

_Killer Bass: Boys Cabin_

_After Dinner_

"Hey where's Matthew," asked Tyler.

"In the showers, I think," answered Duncan without looking up from the piece of wood he was carving.

"Good we wanted to talk to you Duncan," Geoff said. All the guys surrounded him.

"What?" Duncan asked still not looking up.

"Well we were wondering why Matthew still alive" said Harold gruffly.

"Why wouldn't he be?" asked Duncan.

"We thought you would have murdered him and buried his body in the wood by now," said D.J. truthfully. Duncan looked up with raised eyebrows.

"Well you know him and Courtney," said Geoff uncomfortably.

"Aren't you jealous," blurted out Tyler.

"Course I am," said Duncan as though it was obvious.

"Doesn't look like it," Harold said doubtfully.

"Dude if a girl knows your jealous; one she'll get creeped out or two she'll get a frickin' big head about it all, both ways it's better to pretend." said Duncan wisely. (A/n: I've personally seen both scenarios.)

"That actually makes sense," said Geoff with a nod.

"I'd still beat him up." said Tyler.

"So you guys think I should beat him up," asked Duncan.

"No." they all yelled.

"But Tyler just said…" started Duncan.

"He said he would do it even though he can't so he said it metaphorically not figuratively so you won't do it. GOSH. Its not that complicated," whined Harold. The guys just gave him "what kind of crack are you smoking" look. Duncan threw his hands up with an irritated expression on his face and walked out of the cabin muttering something about idiots and having a little too much of chef's "food". The guys looked at each other.

"Did he forget he's only wearing boxer," wondered D.J. aloud. Suddenly Duncan stormed back in grabbed a t-shirt and stormed back out.

"I guess not," said Geoff with a shrug.

………………………………...

Killer Bass: Girls Cabin

"Are you sure you don't wanna come out to the beach with me, asked Bridgette.

"Positive," said Courtney.

"Okay, see you later." hollered Bridgette while she dragged her surf board over to the "beach". Courtney sighed. She ad a lot on her mind.. Still in her PJ's she scrambled up to the roof of the cabin and took a seat. She placed her head on the shingled roof and gazed at the stars. The let out a deep sigh.

"Hey princess watch are you doing up there." said a voice from below. Duncan. Courtney looked down there he was.

'Nothing much," she replied.

"Mind if I join you," he said with a grin.

"Yes." she said rolling her eyes.

"Just the answer I was looking for." Courtney rolled her eyes again. Quickly he hopped on the roof. Choosing a spot beside her. She blushed slightly.

I hope he didn't see me blush she thought as the notion swept by. Aww she blushed he thought with a smirk.

"Get away from me," she said as she shoved him away. He grinned and took his place next to her again. This time she didn't push him away. After a while of silence and stargazing. Courtney started to yawn.

"I guess it time to go," said Duncan tapping his imaginary watch.

"And I was having so much fun," Courtney said sarcastically. Duncan leaped of the roof.

"How do I get down," said Courtney nervously.

"Jump."

"No way I'll die."

"No, you won't come on I'll catch you!"

"Do I have to."

"Yeah either jump or I'll leave you here."

"Okay, Okay."

"Close your eyes and jump."

Courtney sighed. She closed her eyes tightly.

………………………………...

"Close your eyes and jump." Matthew turned quickly when he heard a voice. Was that Duncan he thought. It sounded like him. He looked over and saw Duncan standing next to the girls cabin looking up with his arms spread. In a flash of green something fell of the roof. Duncan caught it. Mathew stepped behind a random tree and watched. Wait was that a person.

"Cute PJ's ," said Duncan with a grin to the figure in his arms.

"Cute boxers,' said the figure…. Wait that sounded like. Courtney. She sat up in his grip her cheeks were bright red.

"Touché," Duncan replied.

"You can out me down now."

"Okay, okay."

"Well ,goodnight," said Courtney meekly. She gave him a kiss on the cheeks and walked into her cabin. She was blushing again. Duncan put his hand to his cheek.

"Knew she wanted me," he said with a weird look on his face. He silently walked off without a another word. Matthew felt a strange feeling nagging at him. Was he…………. Jealous!

………………………………...

A/N: Hiya . Sorry I haven't been updating recently. School is time-killing stuff. I'll try to update soon. No promises. PLZ review.

-MunkEGurl17


	4. Rearing to go!

A/N: Hola PPLZ! Here it is chappie 4. WOOOT! Enjoy! R&R too.

-MunkEGurl17

………………………………...

"Wakey Wakey Campers," said a cheerful Chris through the intercom. A collection of groans filled the camp.

"Meet me in the mess hall in five," he continued. As soon as he stopped talking the bustle of the campers getting up started. Ten minutes later. All the campers trudged to the hall. They started breakfast. Ten minutes after the first ten minutes Chris arrived with his camera crew.

"I thought you said …," started Gwen. Giving it a bit of thought she finished," you know what never mind.

"Okay campers today you will be doing a …" said Chris. He stopped for a dramatic pause.

"A relay race with a twist!" He said with a flourish.

"Woo, Yeah I love relay races," screeched Owen.

"Really?" asked Cody.

"No," said Owen truthfully.

"Gophers one of you will have to sit out. And everyone has to pick a partner and meet me at the dock of shame at three o' clock," finished Chris. He bounced out of the hall.

"I have a bad feeling about this," groaned Courtney.

"I know what you mean," said Bridgette.

………………………………...

_Killer Bass: Boys Cabin_

_After Breakfast_

"If we lose are we gonna vote Matthew off," asked Harold.

"Where is he anyway?" wondered Tyler.

"Complaining to Chris about something." answered Geoff.

"I'm not, as far as anyone knows me and Matthew are friends." said Duncan.

"Yeah, whatever," agreed Geoff.

………………………………...

Courtney stepped out of the girls' cabin. Now or never she thought. She had to ask for his help no matter what this did to her ego. She didn't want to deal with Matthew for any longer then she had to. She took a big breath. Then gave a huge sigh. She was here at the door of the boys' cabin. She put her hand up, right

About to knock. She heard voices. The guys were in their and they were discussing. She put her ear up to the door. She couldn't here much this way. She moved her ear down to the doorknob.

"….me and Matthew are friends," said a voice. Duncan. Courtney backed up. Sigh. Just her luck the one person who could scare the shit out of Matthew happened to be his friend. She walked back to her cabin feeling dejected. I guess I'll just have to see how this thing plays out was her final thought.

………………………………...

_Killer Bass: Boys Cabin_

_After Lunch_

"Well we should pick our partners now," said Geoff. As he said this he eyed Bridgette. Bridgette caught his gaze.

"I'm with Courtney," stated a fidgety Bridgette. She clutched Courtney's arm.

"That's settled, see you guys," said Courtney as she headed for the door.

"Bye," said Bridgette as she followed in suit.

"I think we just got ditched," said Geoff.

"No, my man YOU just got ditched," said Tyler. Geoff glared at him.

"Never mind that lets just get this over with," said an irked Matthew.

"Okay Duncan you're with Tyler., me and D.J., and lastly Harold and Matthew." said Geoff.

"Everyone's happy, good." finished Duncan.

"Wait just a sec …"started Matthew. Too late all the guys had left. Matthew mumbled something about nerds and jerks. Then he headed out to the Dock of Shame.

………………………………...

_Screaming Gophers: Boys Cabin_

"Okay, we're all here so let's get this over with it smells like feet in here," said Gwen.

"Sorry," said Owen as he put his shoes back on. LeShawna rolled her eyes.

"Let's pick who should sit this one out," said LeShawna. Heather cleared her throat.

"I vote for Heather," said Lindsay.

"I second that," continued Beth.

"Whatever," said Gwen?

"Okay, I guess we should pick partners then," stated LeShawna.

"Lindsay and Beth are partners," said Heather.

"Okay I guess me and Gwen are partner," said Trent. Gwen turned around when a blush sprung into her cheeks. LeShawna looked at the remaining choices.

"I'm with crazy girl … I mean Izzy then," said LeShawna.

"That leaves me and you buddy," said Owen to Cody.

"Okay, it's settled then let's go to the Dock of Shame," said Gwen.

………………………………...

_Dock of Shame_

_Three o' clock_

"Hey, campers," said Chris.

"Are you ready?" He didn't wait for a response as he continued. "Today's challenge is a four part relay race. You'll draw a piece of paper from this hat this will decide which part you'll do with your partner."

He held out a hat.

"Killer Bass you first." Courtney stepped forward and drew from the hat.

"Three," she read to Bridgette.

"Four," read Matthew and Harold.

"Two," read Duncan and Tyler.

"One," read Geoff and D.J.

"Gophers' your turn," said Chris as he motioned for the Bass to place their numbers back in the hat.

"One," read Beth and Lindsay.

"Three," read LeShawna and Izzy.

"Two," read Gwen and Trent.

"Four," read Owen and Cody.

"Okay this is how it will go the One's will climb up this cliff and pass their baton to the Two's who will hang glide over to that island over there," he pointed at the little dot on the horizon.

"The Three's will be their once they get their baton they will swim to shore and pass it to the Four's who will run back here and cross the finish line."

"That looks pretty easy," whispered Trent to Gwen.

"But, wait! Here's the twist I promised." said Chris.

"Spoke to soon lover boy," said Duncan dryly. Ignoring the comment Chris continued.

"Okay, here is the twist," said Chris. He held up several pieces of rope.

"You'll be tied up your partner. So in other word a three-legged four part relay race." he finished with one of his infamous grins. Groans resounded through the dock.

………………………………...

Bridgette Confessional Cam

I knew JUST a race was way too good to be true.

………………………………...

A/N: I'm super sorry for updating so late. I'll get chapter 5 up quicker. R&R. Remember to check out me profile and vote on my poll. Plz&Thx

-MunkEGurl17


End file.
